


Lazy afternoons

by JessicaMariana



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa is back in Britain for a few days and Martin takes the chance to spend time with his girlfriend and asks her out, but as usual, it doesn’t exactly go as he’d planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy afternoons

“Uhm, Theresa,” Martin mumbled uncertainly, thinking his face had probably turned into all shades of red, as he hailed the princess.

Theresa, her usual easy-going smile on her lips, set her flight bag down and turned around to face him.

“Yes, Martin?” she asked, happy to hear that he was addressing her.

“Would- would you like to go out tomorrow… with me? For lunch… or something,” Martin stuttered. “I mean, if you- if you don’t have any other plants, of course.”

“Sure,” she replied without hesitation.

Since she and Martin had started going out she had made it a habit of not making any plans when coming to the UK in case Martin wanted to do something with her. It was partly because they didn’t see each other much, with her living on the continent, but also because she was as madly in love with him as he was with her and therefore wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. And if she could avoid the public eye while doing so, it was a big, more than welcome, bonus.

She was just about to pick up her bag again when Martin took it with a shy smile and said “let me”. Theresa thanked him for being such a gentleman and followed him off the tarmac to the parking lot where her and her brother’s escort was already waiting.

Maxi was going back for another semester at school, and as usual Theresa was only with him for the journey from Liechtenstein to Britain.

Before parting, Theresa gave Martin the name and room number of the hotel she was staying at and asked him to pick her up the following morning. Martin smiled, gave her rosy cheek a kiss and said goodbye.

 

The following morning Martin got up early to do some chores before leaving. He thought that if he’d end up spending the entire day out and possibly the night – not that he was getting his hopes up – that it was best to get some things done around the house instead of postponing them. It was an especially good time as the students who lived in the main area of the house were all at school.

Martin took his time eating his breakfast, before heading back up into the attic which he swiftly cleared of dirty laundry, dishes and whatnot. He was a clean fellow, but it had been a busy couple of days at work, and he simply hadn’t had the time or energy left for cleaning the night before.

An hour later, freshly showered, shaved and dried off, Martin got dressed and headed for the front door when his phone rang.

He picked up and was greeted by a cheerful voice on the other end.

“Good morning, Martin,” Theresa sang.

In the background Martin could hear the buzz of the city. She was out already? But what about the plans of him picking her up at the hotel?

“Good morning,” Martin replied. “Are you out?” He couldn’t help but ask just in case he was mistaken after all.

“Yes,” Theresa sighed. “I got bored waiting – I got up early, you see – so I thought I’d come and pick you up.”

His eyebrows raised, Martin opened his mouth just to close it again. Theresa was without a doubt a free spirit, doing what she wanted as long as she thought it tasteful and law-abiding.

“Fine,” Martin finally answered and agreed to wait for her outside his house.

She had picked him up before, on other occasions, but she had never been inside. Martin didn’t let her in, afraid of what she might think if she found out he only had a little room in the attic.

 

A moment later a sleek, black car pulled over outside Martin’s house.

Martin who’d been waiting with the front door open in the hallway because of the sudden downpour, stepped out with an umbrella in his hands just as Theresa got out of the car and ran up to him. To his surprise she slipped past him inside. He looked over his shoulder in confusion and saw the car leave the curb and drive off.

“I thought we were going out?” Martin said. His brows puckered tight over his eyes as he turned towards Theresa, who was now taking of her tan heels.

“We were,” she said, a smile playing on her glossy lips as she stood up properly and straightened her skirt. “But it started to rain.” She looked at him with wide eyes full of pretence innocence and a cheeky smile, and shrugged.

Martin felt his cheeks redden and smiled back, feeling torn: dared he take her upstairs, or should he just make them tea and settle in the kitchen, or should he insist on going out?

Knowing he couldn’t afford to take her anywhere, he asked her if she would care for anything to drink. She accepted his proposal and asked for a coffee.

While Martin was busy in the kitchen, Theresa slunk off to explore the house, silent as a cat as she went on her nylon clad toes. She started just by peering into the next room, the sitting room, but when she reached the end of the hall and saw the stairs leading to the second floor, she couldn’t help but quietly sneak up.

She looked at the doors lined up opposite one another in the hallway. Neither of them looked like they belonged to Martin: one was cluttered with all kinds of stickers and a “do not disturb”-sign, and the other read “toilet”. She ventured up another flight. The third floor landing looked like the previous one except there being another bedroom instead of a bathroom. Theresa knocked on each door and opened them gently when she received no answer.

“Theresa?” Martin’s uncertain voice suddenly called through the house, and she immediately made her way back downstairs.

Martin met her at the foot of the staircase on the first floor with two cups of coffee in his hands and a slight frown on his face. He didn’t say anything because he knew what she’d been doing – there was a curious side to her, and she’d told him several times that she’d like to see where he lives – but he wanted to ask, just to make sure his suspicions were right and that she hadn’t been looking for the toilet.

“Will you give me a tour?” Theresa asked, glancing up the steps she’d just descended.

“Fine,” Martin sighed. He knew there was no use in hiding anything from her. She would always find out sooner or later.

After a quick tour with only an unfamiliar name and a nod towards each room on each floor, they stopped on the third floor landing.

“That’s it?” Theresa asked with her head tilted to the side, looking at Martin when he hadn’t mentioned which room was his. She started to wonder if he shared with someone and was too embarrassed to tell, or if he occupied the sitting room at nights, or possibly the basement. Maybe he had a shed out back?

“Almost,” Martin answered, his eyes darting to the side.

Just behind him, next to the stairs was another door. Theresa, assuming it had been a cupboard of sorts let out a silent “oh” in surprise when Martin opened it and revealed another, narrower and steeper staircase.

“This way,” he said, gesturing for Theresa to go first.

She gracefully made her way up, her hips swaying from side to side, stopping first when she reached the top.

“Cozy,” she hummed as she entered the attic-room, her hands delicately clasped around the cup of coffee.

The sloping ceiling on the right side of the narrow, long room made it clear that they were in the attic. Martin’s single bed was positioned underneath it, leaving no more than half a metre in height of space along its other side. The headboard was shoved against the wall to a tiny wardrobe-sized bathroom which was immediately on the landing. In the far end of the room Martin had crammed in a desk, under the small window, on which stood an outdated computer and a very uncomfortable looking wooden stool. Along the left wall Martin had a low drawer on top of which he had a miniature cactus, a photo of an older couple (probably his parents from back in the day) and, to Theresa’s delight, his medals.

She couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle as she stepped closer to look at the polished metal. Martin, following her, cleared his throat and asked her to sit down and make herself comfortable.

Theresa sat down on the soft bed with her legs crossed, hanging over the edge to the floor, and Martin offered to take her now-empty cup. She held it out, and as he took it he let his fingertips linger against hers. She glanced up at him, her dark green eyes wandering over his freckled cheeks, the orange strands of hair hanging over his forehead, only to lock onto his full lips. Unconsciously, she licked her own, biting the lower one as he turned around to put down the cups on his desk. She let her eyes freely roam over his back and down his legs before he sat down on her right, not close enough for them to touch but close enough to feel the warmth radiating off her body along with the faintest scent of some expensive perfume. In the back of his mind Martin wondered whether she had bought it herself or if it had been a gift. Whichever it was, the scent was delightful. Martin found himself unconsciously leaning towards her, inhaling the scent further.

Theresa shifted to her right, her shoulder nudging Martin’s.

Martin glanced at her shyly. Her glossily painted lips looked like they’d been coated with honey. He wondered if they tasted just as sweet. He leaned towards her, feeling the heat rise to the surface of his skin; his cheeks and ears were burning. She smiled, closed her eyes just as she closed the distance between them, and pressed their lips together softly.

Martin exhaled through his nose, relaxing into the feeling of their breaths merging, raising his hand to her cheek. Theresa’s nose pressed against his cheek, and her tongue flicked out and licked at his lower lip. Martin opened his mouth a little and licked her lips too. He needed to know what she tasted like. It wasn’t anything like honey, but just as sweet. She tasted like heaven. 

Martin gasped into her mouth as she pressed their bodies together and persistently locked her mouth to his, her tongue snaking around his. Martin felt her breasts push against his arm and moved the arm out of the way to feel them against his chest instead as he angled his torso more towards her. He pushed her down onto her back and ran his fingers through the long, thick curls spreading around her face. Her legs hung over his, over the edge. She arched her back beneath him. Her hands roamed down his back. She hummed satisfactory.

Martin broke the kiss to take a moment to catch his breath, and looked down at her. With the lipgloss almost gone, Theresa’s lips had turned a darker pink and swollen from the kissing. Martin brushed his lips to hers again, simply wanting to keep touching them. In the midst of it all he was getting so warm that he had to take off his blazer.

Theresa pushed herself back up as Martin discarded the first piece of clothing. Sitting up she once again leaned forward. Martin, noticing her advancement, did the same, placing his left hand against the mattress between them for support as he inched closer. Their lips met hastily in a quick peck. Then another. Martin inhaled through his nose. He loved that feeling; the millisecond of the first touch; the stirring of emotions in his body; exhilaration, nervousness, anticipation, lust.

Theresa let out a short chuckle and her hands moved from on top of her thighs to his. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, blinking innocently as she leaned in for another kiss, this one longer, more passionate; tongues once again colliding - starting a wet dance to a silent beat.

All too soon exhaustion took over and both parts had to break it off, leaning back to catch their breaths. Theresa smiled and took off her thin cardigan. Martin pulled his fringe back from his face and smiled back at her.

“Well,” Theresa breathed. “That was very nice.”

Martin blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t know why he was so edgy all of a sudden. It wasn’t as if this was their first time together. He took a deep breath and glanced at Theresa. She was still smiling, watching him too. She seemed completely at ease, but then again she seemed to be most of the time.

Theresa teasingly licked her bottom lip, knowing Martin was watching her every move.

Martin swallowed, suddenly feeling the urge to take off the rest of her clothes and kiss her all over. He turned back to face her and gently placed his hand on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, searching wordlessly for an answer to his unspoken question.

Theresa seemed to understand it and popped open the top button of her white shirt. Martin went for her high waisted denim skirt. Theresa giggled as his trembling fingers unsuccessfully tried to unbutton its bronze buttons. She knew he was nervous, but there was no need. It was just the two of them there and they had all the time in the world.

Martin desperately wanted the skirt off now. One button popped open and he smiled. He looked down the row of them and cursed silently when he counted to a total of eleven where they ended just above her knees.

Smugly now, Theresa simply watched as Martin struggled to undress her. But she did contribute some; she unbuttoned the rest of the silky dress shirt she had tucked into the chest high corset-like garment, and let it fall open for Martin to see her pristine white lace bra underneath.

Distracted by his own ministrations, Martin didn't notice, but a while later, when the skirt finally lay open around and beneath Theresa and he’d pulled off her tights, he looked up. His mouth fell open when he took in the contrast between the sun tanned skin and the white underwear. Theresa had left the shirt on, hanging from her shoulders, but it almost made the picture even more sensual.

Theresa’s lean petite body barely covered half the width of the bed where she lay. She reached out her arms, grabbing Martin behind his neck with both hands and pulled him down on top of her. She looked at him as she guided him over her chest, which he kissed.

The tiny room fell silent; the only sound heard was their steady breaths, the light pecks of Martin’s lips touching Theresa’s skin every now and then, and the creaks of the bed as they shifted around.

Theresa’s hands made their way down Martin's back and sides where they clutched at the hem of his t-shirt. Martin let it slide up and off him, raising his arms just long enough, so it could be tossed to the floor. He then arched his back, pressing his pelvis tentatively against Theresa's. She hummed approvingly, tightening her grip around Martin’s biceps.

“Oh, what’s that?” she crooned when Martin’s half hard cock rubbed against her. “Are you that happy to see me?”

Martin looked up at her, stopping in his tracks. He knew she was just teasing him.

“Well, if your highness doesn’t like it,” he said as nonchalantly as he could manage. “then I shall just have to take it somewhere else,” he made a move to get off the bed.

Theresa liked relaxed-Martin: he was more confident, and wasn’t afraid to joke. She always tried to be relaxed around him to get it to rub off, and it usually worked. Now was no different.

“No, no,” she countered, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. “I do like it. Now let me have a look at it; see what it is so I can determine whether I might want it placed somewhere special.”

Theresa slipped her hands downwards and began unbuttoning Martin’s jeans. Martin didn’t protest. He loved how in control she was, and as long as they were alone he happily went along with her games.

Martin got up on his knees, straddling Theresa, and did the rest himself; he unzipped and pulled down both jeans and boxers just enough to free his cock. It jutted out slightly, coloured a warm pink, half hard. It twitched at the cool air suddenly embracing it.

Theresa sat up and reached for it with one of her small hands. She wrapped her fingers around the base and gave it a couple of gentle tugs.

Martin held his breath, watching as his girlfriend got him hard.

Theresa could feel it slowly stiffening in her grip, and when it was completely erected, she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the head.

Martin inhaled deeply and momentarily shut his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation.

Too soon Theresa let go with a satisfied hum and leaned back on her hands, looking up at Martin. She then lay down on her back, hooking a finger in front of her, gesturing for Martin to get closer.

Martin did, but first he had to get out of his trousers. He stood up and undressed the rest of the garments off his body, and then rejoined the princess on the bed. He lay down on top of her, resting on his elbows as he kissed her lips.

While he’d been taking off his pants, she’d taken off her shirt and had now started to pull the straps of her bra off her shoulders and down her lean arms, and soon she reached around her back, arching it as she did, and unhooked it. It popped open and let her breasts relax freely against her chest.

Martin broke the kiss to glance down. They were exactly like he remembered. He smiled and cupped one. The softness of it had him squeezing it gently. Theresa pressed herself against the touch. She wanted more.

Martin snaked himself further down to press his lips against the soft mound. He left an invisible trail of kisses around and over the nipple and then flicked out his tongue to circle it.

Theresa gasped; a rough shudder shot up her spine. Her nipples peaked and hardened under Martin’s touch.

Martin leaned back just the slightest to look up at her. Her emerald eyes were dark and glistened with lust. He swallowed.

“Take them off,” she whispered, rolling her hips against Martin’s stomach, indicating her pants.

Martin doubtlessly hooked his index fingers in them and tugged. She shifted her hips to the side as they slid past her knees, and rolled them slowly, pressing back against Martin's hand now caressing her ass. She turned her torso in the same direction and looked over her shoulder as Martin lay down behind her. He moved the dark curls from her neck so he could kiss it, lick it and suck at the tanned skin. Theresa bent her head forward to stretch out her neck further for Martin.

“Theresa,” Martin murmured into her ear as his hand slipped down from her ass, between her legs. His fingers caressed her warm labia and slid in between them, circling around her damp hole. One slipped inside effortlessly. They gasped in unison.

Martin tucked his other hand under Theresa’s neck, cradling her head on it as his hand stroked her fringe. He thrust his finger deeper and added another. Theresa began to squirm.

“Harder,” she breathed. She closed her eyes and kissed the freckled skin of Martin’s forearm. “Harder.”

Martin thrust his fingers in and out of her in a solid, leisurely rhythm. Theresa became slicker during the short while he worked her open further. Martin’s cock throbbed against his hip and he needed to touch it, badly, but he didn’t want to stop, he was too comfortable.

Nevertheless, he slid his fingers out of Theresa, much to both their disappointments. Martin turned over onto his back carefully, remembering how narrow his bed was, and reached over his head to his nightstand which he blindly rummaged through to find a condom. He picked one out of the package and ripped the foil open. He rolled it on hastily and then got up on all four, over Theresa, who lay waiting on her back. She watched as Martin positioned himself between her legs and pressed the head of his cock against her vagina.

She inhaled as he thrust in. He was of average size, but the first stretch every time made her moan. The intimacy of the action had her blood pumping rapidly and her heart beating heavily in her chest. The anticipation and lust that filled her had her trembling as Martin lift up her leg from under its knee. She fisted the sheets and let out a deep sigh of pleasure as he slowly penetrated her deeper.

She hummed, arching her back, and slid her hands over her breasts.

Martin felt an electric charge shoot through his body to his groin. His hips stuttered and he slowed his thrusts to force himself to calm down, and screwed his eyes shut and hung his head between his shoulders.

“Wait, Martin,” Theresa suddenly said and stopped moving.

Martin, thinking he’d done something wrong, stopped as well and pulled out. To his surprise and disappointment, she didn’t object.

Theresa’s hands silently moved down over his hands and up his forearms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled at his arms to the side. She pulled him down and pushed him aside, turning them over, ungraciously, and then straddled him.

Martin, surprised by the sudden switch of control, watched Theresa in awe as she straightened above him; stretching her lean torso, her curves more distinct now than ever; pulling her mane of hair off one shoulder, to gather and hang it over the other. A mischievous smile grew on her lips as she settled her petite figure comfortably on top of his. Her soft thighs embraced his hips and waist perfectly.

Theresa rolled her hips experimentally. A huff of joy escaped her at Martin’s silent moan. His cock throbbed between their legs. She reached behind her and stroked it languidly. Martin closed his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling of her hand in a tight circle around his erection.

After a moment he unconsciously started to buck up into her motions.

“Theresa, please,” he clenched his teeth together. He needed more of her, he wanted to be back inside her, wrapped in her heat. He was already strolling along the edge of orgasm.

“Yes,” Theresa said happily. 

She raised her hips off her boyfriend’s and lined him up against her vagina. She sank down slowly, impaling herself on the length. Soon she started to move her hips in fluid motions, up and down. She rested her hands against Martin’s stomach and watched his face increasingly redden and his lips part to breathe more heavily.

Martin panted, trying to hold back until Theresa was at least close to her own orgasm. Sweat began to form on his brow from the effort.

Theresa smiled, liking his consideration.

“You don’t have to hold back, Martin,” she murmured. “We’ll have time for more.”

Martin felt embarrassed because he wanted to come already. He bit his lip and frowned. He was determined not to come yet.

Theresa read his expression like an open book and teasingly clenched the muscles tightly around him.

Martin moaned and pushed his head back against his pillow. He could clearly feel his balls rise and his cock throb expectantly. He cursed his body loudly in his mind and closed his eyes to focus harder. He didn’t even notice that Theresa had stopped moving.

She leaned back on her heels and slid her hands lower down on Martin’s abdomen, tickling the ginger hairs that mixed with her own dark ones.

“Martin,” she said seriously.

Martin opened his eyes and looked up at her. She didn’t look amused.

“I told you it’s okay,” she said more softly and leaned down over him. She crossed her arms and tucked them beneath her chin, on top of Martin’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Martin said sheepishly and looked away. “I- I just wanted you to feel good too, and---”

“Martin,” Theresa put her finger against his lips and shushed him. “I feel very good, and I will keep feeling good as long as we’re together. If you come before me,” she shrugged. ”...that’s alright. I can take care of myself. And, if that’s not what you want, I can always order you to do it for me.” She smiled mischievously. “You know it doesn’t necessarily have to be your member inside me to get me satisfied - I’m a woman after all. And… you’ve done several things before that’s taken me over the moon. Remember?” she purred.

Martin thought back on the other handful of occasions when he and Theresa had had sex, and he had indeed pleasured her in more ways than one and made her climax each time.

“You’re right,” he admitted quietly and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Theresa straightened back up and rolled her hips. “Now, show me what you’ve got, Captain.”

She resumed the rhythmic raising and lowering of her hips. Her lips parted a moment later and she licked them invitingly. Martin sat up and draped an arm around her shoulders, leaning back on the other behind him. He kissed her, trying to match the pace of his tongue with her motions.

It wasn’t long before it became too much for him and he was spilling over. He broke the heated kiss with Theresa and buried his face in the thick pillow of curls on her shoulder.

“Oh God,” he moaned into her hair as he came, hugging the princess tightly.

Theresa felt the heat rise inside her, and shuddered, and her muscles spasmed in response. She reached up and grabbed Martin’s arm. She removed it off her and took his hand, and then guided it down between them. Martin understood the gesture and slid his middle and index finger further down, into Theresa’s heat and over her wet clitoris.

Theresa gasped and stiffened. Another shudder shook her body.

Martin repeated the motion, then circled the little bundle of nerve endings. He rubbed it gently over and over again.

Theresa slumped against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to keep up the movements of her hips but it was hard when Martin so consistently dragged her further towards the edge. Her legs began to tremble beneath her. She stopped, hunched over, breathing heavily against Martin’s chest.

“Are you alright?” Martin whispered, his breath caught in his throat.

“Yes,” Theresa managed to nod stiffly. Every muscle in her pelvis was taut. She moaned. If Martin kept it up she’d definitely have an orgasm within the minute.

Another stroke of Martin’s fingers over her clitoris made her twitch. She curled her toes and angled them towards Martin, pushing them up against his thighs.

“Martin,” she whimpered. “Right there.”

Martin swallowed. Theresa’s plea shot to his softening cock and his hips jerked against her.

“Keep talking,” Martin asked her. It helped him stay focused.

“Yes,” Theresa replied. She wasn’t very good at dirty talk, but she tried if Martin asked her to. And she knew that she didn’t need to form sentences, just use her voice. “More.” She straightened to whisper into his ear. “Martin.” She repeated his name over and over, sometimes letting out a moan in the middle of it.

Martin strokes got slower and the pressure weakened - his arm was getting tired, but he didn’t stop. Theresa felt a bit bad for him and pushed him back down onto his back. Martin’s finger slid out from between them, wet and warm, and his cock slipped out.

Theresa reached down and started rubbing herself. She looked down at Martin as she did, imagining he was still inside her and thrusting. She let out a keen hum. She was getting very close. She had to quicken the pace. She closed her eyes, embarrassed to do it on her own right in front of Martin.

Martin tenderly caressed her soft thighs. She looked divine: dark curls starting to stick to her forehead; red cheeks; slightly parted lips which whispered his name; head tilted back; lean arm between her legs pressing her breasts together.

“I love you,” Martin said. “Theresa.”

A smile spread of Theresa’s lips and she gasped. She nodded, wanting Martin to repeat his words. He did.

“I love you,” he said, his voice lower.

Theresa let out a small whimper and she pressed her knees against Martin’s sides. She was going to come.

“Martin,” she said desperately.

Martin repeated his words no matter how awkward he felt, until she was bending over and her body was jerking with the power of her orgasm. He could feel a dampness spread between them, and when Theresa rose off him to run a hand up and down between her legs, he took off the condom and saw that both of them were glistening with their bodily fluids and their pubes were sticking to their skin and each other. Martin couldn’t help but copy Theresa and run a hand down to touch it. It was a mess.

“I guess we could use a shower,” he said.

“Yes,” Theresa agreed. “But if you want to do this again then there’s really no point.” She smiled crookedly at him and lay down on his chest.

Martin hummed. It wouldn’t be that bad if they did it again, but he was uncomfortable, especially when knowing that all the slick stickiness soon would start to dry. They also smelled faintly of sweat, Mertin more so than Theresa. He didn’t want to expose her to that.

“Let’s shower,” he said decidedly.

Theresa looked up. Martin could swear he saw disappointment in her eyes, so he added: “We...” His throat went dry and he had to clear it. “We could always do it in there..?”

Theresa stretched up to kiss him and grinned widely.

“Sounds good to me,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> Artwork by [yours truly](http://perfectlydrawnnsfw.tumblr.com)


End file.
